fg_maidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon:Merry Lelin
/Infobox}} Merry is a six year old young girl who gets affiliated with a super strong muscular man with incredible powers. Appearence When Merry was first introduced, she was wearing black tank and under it is white shirt. She is four feet in height and she has shoulder length hair. Merry wears a white skirt and slim young body. She has an adorable face which attracts others that how cute she is. After Arnold transferred his powers to her, Merry appearence had changed similar to Arnold, but due to being a girl, she has huge strong breasts. Merry's body grew into a massive super strong girl. Her thick arms grew into very big and muscular arms as when she flexes her arm, her biceps are seen growing more bigger. Her small thick legs grew bigger, taller stronger. Merry's body is tonned with huge and strong muscles and muscles, as she describes herself to somehow be more bigger and stronger than how Arnold was. Personality Merry is a very shy little girl. She used hide behind her aunt when she saw strangers, and she cried when she was left alone, unprotected. History Merry's parents died when she was at the age of three. She was taken care of by her aunt. Plot 1 Merry had first appeared with her aunt when a few men had came to their house, asking if they want to sell it as Merry's family is rich. But her aunt disagrees and makes the men leave. She tells Merry that she is not going to let anyone have the house. At night, their house was attacked by a mysterious masked figure. Merry's aunt tried to get her to a safe place, but when she was being targetted, her aunt sacrifised herself to save Merry's life. Merry cries as her aunt got hit by a huge arrow, and her aunt tells her to run before she dies. Merry runs and cries for her aunt's death. When she is almost caught by the masked figure, a man suddenly appears and saves Merry. The man tells her that he has come to save her. The masked figure escapes when he sees the man, as if it already knew who he is. The man tells Merry that he is Arnold, also known as the iron man since he has incredible strength and powers. Merry was shocked at his appearence since he is a big man with huge and strong muscles. She is happy to see that Arnold came to protect him, and she hugs him and starts crying. Merry tells him that she misses her aunt as she cries. 2 As Merry cries, Arnold tells her that he will protect her, since she has lost her aunt and she has no one to protect her. Arnold tells her that the masked figure is a criminal who works for bounty. He also tells her that they are dangerous and he will do everything to protect her. Merry asks Arnold that how is he strong and have big muscles, to which he replies that he had trained hard to become strong. Arnold says that he had trained since when he was young and fought crimes, his tireless training paid off in making him stronger. Arnold then says that his professor injected him with a syrum that accelerated his growth and made him have huge strong muscles. His strength and power had enhanced and increased to more than 100 times stronger than before. Merry is surprised to hear how strong Arnold is and looks at him again and again. Merry says that she wants to become strong too, and Arnold says that she will help her become stronger as both of them look at the moon. When Arnold says that he will take her some place safe, Merry tells him that she wants to his strength. Without rejecting the request, Arnold picks up a nearby heavy truck like it was nothing but a toy, and Merry is amazed to witness his strength. Arnold later takes Merry to a far away place and tell she would be safe here. Arnold then tells her that he will back in ten minutes after researching something, and Merry says that she will wait for him. After Arnold leaves, a group of masked people appear out of nowhere and surrounds Merry. When Merry becomes frightened and screams, Arnold is able to hear her and heads back. When Arnold reaches her, Merry is held captive by the masked people and Arnold gets angry. 3 As Merry is held captive by the masked people, Arnold asks what they want, to which they reply that they will kill them. Arnold runs towards them with tremendous speed and punches them. He then kicks them which throws them to a far away place. Merry is amazed to see Arnold move very fast and his strength impressed her as well. Arnold is able to save Merry and asks her if she is alright, and she says that was amazing. Arnold is happy to see that Merry is not hurt. The mysterious masked man who attacked before appeared behind Merry and said he has found her. When he tries to attack Merry with a large arrow, Arnold gets in the way and got attacked instead. Arnold says to Merry that he didn't stop the arrow, but got a direct hit to protect her. Merry cries and Arnold tells her that she needs to be protected, and he will give her all his powers. Merry tells him not to leave and Arnold tells her that he will give her all the powers, incredible strength he has so that she can protect herself. But Merry tells him that she is too young to be as strong as he is, and Arnold tells her that it will alright. Arnold tells Merry to give her hand, and she cries and gives her hand to him. As Arnold holds her hand, he says that his powers will always protect Merry when he is not around. Arnold then closes his eyes and starts shouting. A large bale of wind blows and a mysterious aura is seen getting inside Merry's body. Merry was shocked to see what is happening as Arnold's powers are being transfered to her. Merry suddenly feels a new power growing inside her and she starts changing. Her body starts to grow bigger and stronger, and she can see that her body is starting to grow muscles. Her breasts start expanding and getting bigger and stronger, and Merry couldn't believe what is happening to her. Merry starts wondering how much power does Arnold have since she is feeling stronger, but Arnold says that he didn't transfer half of his power yet. Arnold tells Merry that once when all of his powers are transferred to her, then nothing can hurt her again. Merry then starts growing taller and her hair grew longer as well. Her body started getting tonned with super strong muscles, and her face slightly changed as well. As Merry growing stronger and stronger, she could see that Arnold became very thin and he looked weak. Merry then cries by looking at Arnold, and he tells her that he will be fine. Merry could see that her clothes were getting tighter since more bigger and stronger now. As Arnold stops transferring his power to her, Merry realizes that he doesn't have much energy and she tells him not to go and cries. Arnold smiles tells her that she is safe now that Merry has all his powers. Arnold then tells her that with this powers, she can avenge her aunt's death and make them pay for what they did. Few moments later, Arnold withers into sand as Merry cries in full tears since she lost aunt, and now Arnold who saved her life. Merry then gets up and looks down in a sad face. As the wind blows, a hat was floating on it and Merry catches it. She puts the hat on her head and wonders that if Arnold had given all his powers to protect herself and others, then she calls herself the Iron Girl. 4 As Merry cries for Arnold's death, she starts wondering what she can do with her new powers since her body is incredibly big and strong, tonned with full of muscles and she is not used to in this form. When Merry tries to move, a group masked people appears again and surrounds her. She gets afraid atfirst, but when Merry remembers that she has new powers, she run towards them when she prepares to punch them, Merry saw that she is running incredibly fast and gets amazed by it. Merry then punches a masked man with her huge super strong arm, which blows him afar away and Merry say she doesn't know her own strength since she did not plan on blowing him that much further. The other masked people get afraid of her, but still tries to attack her. Merry then stands still and smiles as the masked people come towards her. She blocks their attacks by moving very fast and with her strength. Merry then punches them all at once, knocking them out which gets her to victory. Merry then feels joyed and realizes what Arnold was talking about not getting hurt, but remembering him saddens her again. Category:Female